


Broadening our horizons.

by herewecomeacaroling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herewecomeacaroling/pseuds/herewecomeacaroling
Summary: Let's do this one last time. My name is Parker Peterson. I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for a year and a half, I've been the one and only Archne. I'm pretty sure you know the rest... I saved the city, stole Captain America's shield, got an internship with billionaire genius Tony Stark, fought in an infinity war, then I died! But I came back and we defeated Thanos even though we lost some people along the way, including my mentor, Tony Stark. But I bounced back quick, finished off the semester with straight A's and now I'm fresh off a super fun trip to Europe when I got hit by a train by some weirdo with advanced STARK technology. But I defeated him and now I'm thriving and about to go on my first date with this girl in my class, MJ, who I've been crushing on for a few years and to be honest I thought she was straight bu t guess not. Either way, things are looking up for me right now. Hopefully the whole Quinton Beck thing is behind me and I can enjoy the rest of this crazy year in peace.
Kudos: 3





	Broadening our horizons.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO readers... hah... okay so you can read this if you promise not to judge me too harshly please? I mean I guess this is the internet and I can't tell you what to do. I'm praying my family never sees this but like they wouldn't be caught dead on a website like this, so I think I'm okay. Okay cool, I hope you like this. Sorry if it's awful it probably is anyway.

My long light brown ponytail blew behind me as I swung and flipped, having the time of my life, through the streets of Queens. It was one of the first times since Thanos that I’d really been able to enjoy myself as Arachne. I cheered as I dove head first through the center of what used to be Stark tower and I forced myself to block out the surge of memories that building brought me. Finally I spotted MJ waiting at our rendezvous point and spun around a lamp post before landing on my feet. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m late!” I called cheerfully. 

“It’s okay. Are you ready?” She asked, visibly a little nervous. 

“You’re gonna love this.” 

…

She did not love this. I held her by the waist and thwpt my way through Queens a little slower than usual, but MJ was still freaked out. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and screamed. I couldn’t help but laugh at her terror (Mostly because I knew she was perfectly safe), but she paused from screaming and shot me a dirty look. I just raised my eyebrows, then realized she couldn’t seem me through the mask, and kept going until we were in front of the Daily Bugle building. We touched down and MJ tried to fix her windblown curly red hair, her usual rosy cheeks were more of a sunburnt color now wind sensitive. 

I laughed. “You okay?”

“Yeah… Yeah… never… never doing that again. Never doing that again,” she repeated, shaking her head. I just laughed. 

“Okay. I should get going.”

“Yeah, alright.” 

I waved and thwpt out a web, perching myself on a lamp post. I waved at MJ again, when the Daily Bugle screen lit up.   
They started streaming some BS about Mysterio being a hero or something. Then came the video of Beck, the real villain here, looking beat up and close to death (which I mean he was, but…).

“I- I managed to get the elementals back to their dimension but I don’t think I’m gonna make it off this bridge alive.” He lied. I had to admit he was a good actor, but he couldn’t fool me. “Archne attacked me for some reason. She has an army of weaponized drones, Stark technology.” Uh oh. I glanced at MJ who met my gaze. This was bad. Everyone thinks Beck is a hero, he’s framing me for his murder, my career as Arachne could end with this. I looked back at the screen. “She says she’s the only one who’s gonna be the new Iron Man, no one else.” I almost wanted to laugh. Me? Iron man? I kept watching. The screen shifted and showed the bottom half of my suit and Beck lying at my feet looking pained. EDITH’s voice came over the speakers. “Are you sure you want to execute the drone attack? There will be significant casualties.” 

“Do it!,” my voice responded. I cringed. Bad choice of words, Parker, jeez. “Execute them all!” I mean, the grammar didn’t make much sense, but it checked out in a spell, and people will believe anything they see in the media. People started giving me angry glares. Someone even threw an empty La Croix can, which I caught and tossed in a recycling bin across the patio. The screen shifted to a green Daily bugle backdrop with J Jonah Jameson speaking in front of it. He never liked me, he thought I was trouble, and I guess Beck confirmed his beliefs. “There you have it folks.” I didn’t really hear what he was saying, I was neck deep in my own thoughts. I paid attention again when Beck came on the screen again. 

“Arachne’s name is-” the quality cut out. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't breathe. I hadn’t even realized he knew who I was… “Arachne-” I looked down at MJ frantically, but she shrugged back. “Arachne’s name is Parker Peterson!” the screen flipped to my yearbook photo for this year and I pounded my hands against my head.   
“What the f-” 

I couldn’t finish my phrase before I was falling through a strange purple portal. I tumbled downwards until I was sideways and landed on my face on top of a building. I bounced to my feet, ready to fight someone, but no one was there. Then I realized I was in New York. Brooklyn. It didn’t look right. It was suddenly night but I could see every last star. There was plenty of light in the city, but I could still see the stars, it was amazing. And the city didn’t have that classic musty new york smell with the hint of urine, it was… clean. And it was weird. Something didn’t sit right.


End file.
